ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Time Twins
:Not to be confused for either the episode or the season. The Time Twins, also known as The Hands of Time, are a pair of villainous siblings, Acronix and Krux, who are allied with the Vermillion. They are the Elemental Masters of Time. Abilities The Time Twins have control of a powerful secondary element, Time. After Ray and Maya forged the Time Blades, and Wu with his older brother Garmadon used the blades to steal the power of the twins, thus causing them to lose their power. Before that, Acronix was able to speed up Time, which allowed him to disappear and reappear whenever and wherever he desired by sending himself Forward into Time and gaining the upper hand in battle. He also was able to slow Time allowing him move away from the firing line and attack. His brother, Krux, had the opposite power. He could rewind (reverse) Time against an opponent which allows him to see his opponent's next move and defeat his opponent before it happens thus gaining the upper hand in battle. He also was able to stop Time completely. After their power was stolen they would later recover the Time Blades in order to get their power back in their bid to rule Ninjago and control Time for all eternity. History During the Serpentine War, The Hands of Time fought alongside Wu and Garmadon and the Elemental Alliance to defeat the Anacondrai and Chen and Clouse. When they emerged victorious, the twins betrayed the alliance believing that their powers are stronger and they should rule Ninjago. Wu and Garmadon, along with the rest of the alliance wanted to stop them, but failed miserably against their temporal powers. When Ray and Maya forged the Time Blades to beat then, Wu and Garmadon succeeded in stealing their powers, and using it to create a temporal rift to banish the blades through space and time, so that no one can use it's power for evil. However, the twins didn't give up, they jumped into the Time void to follow their drained power which caused them to be lost in time. Immediately, after they jumped into the void, then Krux emerged from it after a while later, with the Reversal Time Blade, he succeeded in making an alliance with Ray and Maya by forcing them to work for him or else, he'll kill their children. They then betrayed the brothers and the Elemental Masters to work on Krux's plan, with the incident becoming known by Chen as well in the process. Dark Island Trilogy, Part 3 Following the defeat of Clouse's plans to corrupt the Temple of Light on the Island of Darkness, Wu received a sense of foreboding and a vision of the Twins making their return. The Hands of Time Hands of Time When Acronix emerged from the Time vortex after 40 years of being trapped in it, he battled Wu in hopes of defeating him and getting their revenge. When the Forward Time Blade emerged from the Time vortex, Acronix succeeded in accelerating Wu's growth making him rapidly age. After the Ninja interfered in the process, Acronix defeated them with ease and headed to the Ninjago history museum to meet someone. In the museum Dr. Saunders revealed his secret of being Krux to his brother, as they hugged and started plotting their revenge. The Hatching After being reunited, they took residence in the Ninjago History Museum, in Krux's hideout. Acronix was so impressed by the new modern technology, especially the BorgWatch that was shown on Borg's commercial, while Krux was getting irritated. They later realized in order to complete their masterplan to control Time for all eternity, they needed to abduct Borg to finalize their long-waited plot. Krux introduced his new army he created out of the eggs of the Great Devourer, the Vermillion army. When the Vermillion Warrior, that was sent by the Hands of Time attacked Borg's shop, the ninja came to the rescue, and the twins sent two more warriors to help abduct Borg and destroy the ninja. Acronix was irritated that the samurai snakes failed and Zane is leading Borg to safety. However, Krux disguised himself as Dr. Saunders and intercepted them. Borg was surprised to see Saunders, but the twins used that as distraction so Acronix can deactivate Zane with the Forward Time Blade, then Krux revealed his secret to Borg as they captured him with the help of a couple of Vermillion Warriors and disappeared. A Time of Traitors After they had abducted Borg and locked him in a Serpentine coffin, Acronix questioned how they would get the Vermillion Warriors to listen to them. Krux then presents Commander Raggmunk, Commander Blunck, and Commander Machia, who will command the Vermillion Warriors for them. The Hands Of Time began Phase II which was to kidnap mechanics who could build the Iron Doom. Despite the ninja's interference, the Vermillion successfully captured the people, while Krux revealed his secret to Kai and battled him and Nya alongside Acronix. When Borg attempted to use the Forward Time Blade, Acronix grabbed him, took the time blade, and escaped with Krux and Borg. Meanwhile, the Vermillion successfully escaped with the people by using the sewers. Scavengers Since, the twins' old hideout was discovered by the Ninja, Krux and Acronix were in the sewers, escorted by a squadron of Vermillion Warriors, with the captured mechanics and Borg in the coffin. Meanwhile the other Vermillion forces were stealing as much metal they can find for the Hands of Time master plan. Acronix suggested they find the lair using his BorgWatch, Krux however knew it would be a bad idea as there was no connection underground. Krux decides to follow the old map which leads them to a dead end. Eventually, however, they arrive in the swamp. A Line in the Sand When they arrived at the swamp they began interrogating Borg, the Hands of Time along with Commander Machia were interrupted by the arrival of the Slow-Mo Time blade when it slowed Time. Acronix immediately got to work on figuring out the location of the Time Blade on the BorgWatch, to which Krux immediately protested against it, until Acronix's BorgWatch located the blade in in the canyons in the Sea of Sand. Krux admitted that sometimes technology has it's uses and ordered Machia to send Raggmunk and Blunck to retrieve the Time Blade. The twins were very upset when they learned Raggmunk and Blunck lost the blade to the ninja. The Attack Later, when the Vermillion discovered the location of the Slow-Mo Time Blade by using Acronix's Borgwatch, Machia and The Hands of Time immediately led an attack on the floating temple. When the twins landed on the temple, Wu battled Acronix with the Slow-Mo Time Blade which slowed Time on him, however Krux got the Forward Time Blade and battled Wu and the Ninja. Eventually, Lloyd got the Forward & Slow-Mo Time Blades, but the victory was short-lived as Commander Machia arrived and retrieved both Time Blades from Lloyd's hands, and she and the Hands Of Time escaped with the blades, and Wu. Secrets Discovered On the way back to the Vermillion Swamps, Acronix and Krux decided to promote Machia to the rank of Supreme Commander of the Vermillion Warriors after her incredibly successful attack. Wu was doubting that they will win, and in response Krux showed him the entire army waiting to hatch from their eggs. Once at the command center, they imprisoned Wu in a cell and strapped him to a wheelchair, as Machia had Raggmunk and Blunck guard him. Later, they interrogated Borg again, and The Hands of Time were displeased with his lack of cooperation. Acronix and Machia then threatened to attack with the Time Blades, to which Borg responded in fear that he will immediately finish the apparatus. Pause and Effect During Krux's interrogation of Borg, he noted that he did a good job building the apparatus for the Iron Doom. He then attempted to test the device with the Slow-Mo Time Blade, to which was disappointed to see it was not working. Borg tried to reassure him that it will work once it's complete, just as Acronix cam with news that the next Time Blade is on about to emerge from the Time vortex. Acronix and Krux prepared to depart to Glacier Barrens where the blade will arrive. Commander Machia caught Borg attempting to sabotage the device and as a punishment she had him come with the Hands of Time without a jacket to the ice cold mountain where the blade is set to arrive. Acronix and Krux retrieved the blade and returned to the command center. Later, they overheard a conversation between Ray and Maya and their children Kai and Nya and they quickly revealed themselves after discovering Ray and Maya had hid the Reversal Time Blade 40 years prior on the orders of Wu. They brought Kai, Nya, their parents, and Wu onto the airship, using this as leverage against Kai and Nya to retrieve the reverse blade, promising if they do, they can save Wu. Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea After, they blackmailed Kai, Nya, Ray, and Maya, they had Ray and Maya lead them to the Boiling Sea, where Acronix threatened to to kill Wu with the Forward and Pause Time Blades, and Krux with the Slow-Mo Time Blade if they didn't retrieve the Reversal Time Blade. When Kai and Nya used the Dragon Blade to get the Reversal Time Blade and bring it to the twins' blimp, Acronix and Krux revealed that they lied to them about saving Wu in order to get the Reversal Blade, and attacked them along with Supreme Commander Machia and the Vermillion. When Krux beat Kai's Spinjitzu, Kai used the Reversal Blade to reverse Time and beat Krux. However, when Krux tried to slow Time on him, he slowed Time on Machia instead by accident. Acronix (now irritated that they are winning) tried to attack Kai with the "Time Punch" of the Forward Time Blade, only for Ray to save his son and get hit by the Blade himself. Afterwards, Acronix used the Pause Time Blade to pause Time on Kai, Nya, Ray, Maya, and Wu, thus allowing Krux to get the Reversal Blade from the immobilized Kai. Now have all four Time Blades the twins went to the Iron Doom inorder to plug the blades in the power source, while leaving Kai, Nya, Ray, Maya, and Wu floating in the air until the pause wears off. When they arrived to the Iron Doom they were surprised that Borg, Samurai X, and Zane were attempting to deactivate the Iron Doom. So Krux used the Pause Time Blade to pause Time on them while the Hands of Time plug the blades in the power source of the Iron Doom and create a temporal rift, and time travel into the Past to destroy Wu and Garmadon along with Elemental Alliance that existed 40 years ago, with Kai, Nya, and present-day Wu unknowingly following them. Lost in Time After the twins retrieved all four blades, they were traveling back in time, 40 years ago when their power was drained by the Time Blades and they became lost in time. As they were arriving to their temporal destination, Krux had Supreme Commander Machia prepare the Vermillion Warriors, as he quoted that "The Battle will be re-fought." As they arrived the past Wu and Garmadon were surprised to see them since they have just defeated the past Krux and Acronix. Then, Acronix had Machia begin the attack. When Kai and Nya interfered and tried to help the past Elemental Masters, The Hands of Time were irritated that they are losing. Next, they fired Commander Blunck, Commander Raggmunk, and Supreme Commander Machia to take over command of the Vermillion Warriors. As Kai and Nya tried to stop the Twins from escaping on the Iron Doom, they failed miserably. However, when Nya found the Past Reversal Time Blade they used it to bring back the Twins and the Iron Doom. Once the Twins were brought back, present-day Wu tossed the Past Reversal Time Blade to past Wu, and hid it in the Boiling Sea as the Twins were escaping followed by Kai and Nya and Present-day Wu. The Hands of Time were irritated that they lost because of Kai and Nya as they were traveling far into the future, now the timeline of Ninjago was corrected. Unknown to them Kai, Nya, and Wu sneaked on board the Iron Doom again. The outraged Time Twins fought them and overwhelmed the two ninja. Just as they were about to kill them, Wu quickly grabbed the Reversal Time Blade and sabotaged the Iron Doom, Wu throwed the blade to Kai and Nya, which tossed them of the Iron Doom and into the present time, as Wu stayed behind and fought The Hands of Time. When Kai and Nya arrived to the present time, Kai used the Reversal Time Blade to heal his father, and after that the Ninja disposed of it. Notes *They are the only antagonists to not yet be defeated since they were merely lost in time. *If they do return in the next season, they would first antagonist pair to return. *However, if they do not return in the next season, it is possible that they will be the final villains of the series (since the creators said that they have no plans to make a season 10 and onward.) **The Overlord returned but he was a lone villain. Gallery Screenshot 2017-04-05 at 10.06.33 AM.png|Time Twins Acronix and Krux reunited after 40 years of being lost in Time MoS67LostToTime.png|The Time Twins becoming lost in time. MoS67KruxRewind.png|Young Krux reversing Time on Master of Gravity MoS67TimeBeams.png|Acronix and Krux losing their powers MoS67YoungHoT.png|Krux (stage right) Acronix (stage left) prior to having their powers drained by Wu and Garmadon with the help of the Time Blades Acronix and Krux (Flashback).jpg MoS67PowersGone.png|Acronix and Krux after being stripped off their powers Acronix the Time Master.png|Acronix obsessed with Modern Technology Krux123cd.png|Krux reuniting with his long-lost brother, Acronix Krux.png|Krux battling Kai in the Ninjago History Museum MoS67TimeVortex.png|Wu and Garmadon banishing the Time Blades after defeating the The Hands of Time MoS67Glowing.png|Acronix and Krux jumping into the temporal rift and becoming lost in time for 40 years Screenshot 2017-04-24 at 4.08.01 PM.png|Acronix slowing down Time on Ray's Fire Blast MoS66FastForward.gif|Acronix using Time Acceleration to send himself Forward into Time and catch Ray off-guard MoS66Slow-Mo.gif|Acronix uses Time Reduction on Ray's Fireball MoS66TimeRewind.gif|Young Krux using Temporal Rewind on the Master of Gravity MoS66Pause.gif|Young Krux stopping Time on the Elemental Master of Ice MoS74Refuse.png|Time Twins after traveling back in Time on the Iron Doom MoS74AcronixAngry.png|Time Twins irritated that they are losing to Kai and Nya after traveling back in Time MoS74SnakeMerge.png|Time Twins arriving to the past on the Iron Doom MoS74IronDoomView.png|Time Twins preparing to attack the past Wu and Garmadon along with the Elemental Alliance on the Iron Doom to get their revenge Screenshot 2017-05-02 at 3.17.08 PM.png|Acronix and Krux interrogating Wu MoS67ThreeMinutesEarlier.png|Krux and Acronix fighting Kai in the Ninjago History Museum|link=A Time of Traitors MoS74Refuse.png|Acronix and Krux attempting to alter the past|link=Lost in Time MoS74Raggmunk.png|Acronix and Krux about to fire Raggmunk and Blunck MoS74MachiaHappy.png|Acronix and Krux firing Supreme Commander Machia MoS74Helmets.png|The Hands Of Time after firing Raggmunk and Blunck MoS66YoungHoT.jpg|Acronix and Krux before betraying the Elemental Alliance 40 years ago MoS74TimeVortex.png|Time rift before the Time Blades and the twins were banished MoS73Time Blades.jpeg|Time Twins With the Forward, Pause, and Slow-Mo Time Blades Category:Villains Category:2017 Category:2017 characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:The Hands of Time Category:Vermillion Category:Elemental Masters Category:Time Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Enemy of the ninja